The Double Date
by gleekcolfer
Summary: When Mercedes has a date with a boy from Dalton Academy, she wants her best friend, Kurt, to go on a double date with her and her date, and a boy named Blaine, and Kurt and Blaine both meet the love of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Another one of my sudden ideas... Please don't judge me.**

**The Double Date**

"Kurt! Kurt!" Mercedes shouted, running to Kurt, who was at his locker. "I have a date!"

Kurt turned around in surprise. "A date?"

"Yeah! Isn't that cool!"

"Yeah, 'Cedes! I'm so happy for you! What's his name?" Kurt hugged her, excited that his best friend finally found a guy.

"David, but... here's the catch..."

"Catch?" Kurt questioned, stepping back to look at her.

"Yes. So, I told David about you..." Mercedes admitted.

"M, why would you do that?"

"Anyways, he has a friend..."

"A friend?" Kurt asked.

"Yup! And guess what? He's gay, too! So, we're going on a double date! Fun, right?" Mercedes was grinning, but Kurt shook his head.

"'Cedes, I can't go on a double date!"

"Why?" Mercedes frowned.

"Well... b-because..." Kurt couldn't think of an answer.

"Exactly. So, just come. Please?"

"Mercedes, what if he doesn't like me?"

"What's not to like? Come on, _pleeeeaaase_?"

Kurt sighed. "What's his name?"

Mercedes shrugged. "David didn't tell me."

"_What_? I'm going on a double date and I don't even know my date's name?" Kurt said exasperatedly.

"So you'll go?" Mercedes' face lit up with excitement.

"Yes, but really, M?"

"I'm sorry, boo. You'll find out his name when you meet him. Isn't it better that way? You'll get to introduce yourselves properly!"

"Fine. But tell David not to tell this guy my name, either," Kurt demanded.

Mercedes nodded. "Will do! Actually, I'll text him right now!" She pulled out her phone.

**_Hey! Have you told Whatshisname about Kurt yet? -_**_Mercedes_

_**No. I haven't told him about the date yet. Why? -**David_

_**Kurt doesn't want the guy to know his name so that he can tell him himself. Kurt doesn't know Whatshisname's name either, so Whatshisname can tell him himself, too. -**Mercedes_

_**Okay, cool. Sure. Good idea. BTW, his name is Blaine Anderson. -**David_

**_Awesome__ -_**_Mercedes_

"Okay! So, I told David not to tell him your name. I know his name now, though." Mercedes grinned.

Kurt grimaced. "This is so unfair. I don't even know what he looks like!"

"So? Come on, I'm sure he's really hot!"

"Yeah? And what if he's not?" Kurt challenged.

"Hey, fine! I'll tell David to send me a picture of him, and if he's ugly, I won't make you go. Deal?" Mercedes asked hopefully. "Please, boo? I really like David, and I've never been on a date before. And neither have you, for that matter!"

"Fine, fine! Alright!" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yay! Thanks, boo!"

"Whatever," he muttered.

**_Could you by any chance send me a picture of Blaine? I'm not going to show Kurt, but I promised him that if I thought Blaine was ugly, he wouldn't have to go. Not that I think he's ugly. Being friends with you, he has to be hot, right? ;) -_**_Mercedes_

_**So true. But yes, if I were gay, I would think he was very hot. But I'm straight, so... I don't know... I'll have to ask Nick or Jeff. They are more friends of mine from Dalton Academy. They're gay, too. -**David_

_**Why don't you choose one of them instead? Are they dating? -**Mercedes_

_**No, they aren't dating. Blaine is my best friend, he's gay and he's hotter than any other gay guy I know. -**David_

_**Cool, so how about that picture? -**Mercedes_

_**Promise you won't ditch me for him? -**David_

_**He's gay, isn't he? I would never do that, anyway. -**Mercedes_

Mercedes looked at the picture and let out a low whistle. "Wow."

"What? He's ugly? I don't have to go on the date?" Kurt asked hopefully.

Mercedes shook her head. "You still have to. No, he's _really hot_. You're going to love him."

Kurt bit his lip, unsure. "Alright."

* * *

><p>"Hey, B!" David greeted his friend cheerfully.<p>

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

David frowned. "How did you know I wanted you to do something?"

"The only time you ever call me, 'B', is when you need me to do something for you. So, what do you want?" Blaine looked at him expectantly.

"I want you to go on a double date with me," David told him.

Blaine shook his head. "No. David, I'm gay. Ask Wes."

"I can't, because, unlike you, Wes is straight, and for this situation, he won't work." David sat down on Blaine's bed, letting it sink in.

"Wait... what?" Blaine asked, confused.

"The girl has a best friend, and he's gay," David explained. "When she told me about him, I told her about you, and suggested we go on a double date." He shrugged. "So, you in?"

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not going on a blind date."

"Oh, come on! Please? For me? At least it's not a girl! Blaine, _pleeeeaaase_!" David begged.

Blaine sighed. "I'm so going to regret this."

David grinned and hugged him. "Oh, _thankyouthankyouthankyou_!"

"Alright, alright! Get off me!" Blaine laughed. "What's his name?"

David shook his head. "I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"The boy told my girl, who told _me_ not to tell you his name. I told her your name, and she's not going to tell the boy. We want you to introduce yourselves properly. I even sent the girl a picture of you." David grinned.

"_What_? Why would you do that to me?"

"Mercedes- that's my date- told the boy that she wouldn't make him go if she thought you were ugly, so she needed a picture." David shrugged.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, they're here!" Mercedes shouted.<p>

Kurt had told his dad that he was spending the night at Mercedes' house, so that's where they were at the time.

"Okay, coming!" Kurt shouted from Mercedes' room.

He heard two boy's voices coming from the front door as he slowly walked down the stairs, his heart racing. _What will this guy look like? Is he nice? Is he even my type? Do I look okay? Damn it, I'm going to make such a fool of myself!_ Kurt was thinking.

"Mercedes?" he said cautiously as he rounded the corner to the door.

He saw a black skinned boy, who he supposed was David, and another boy, who was about three inches shorter than David. He had curly hair, beautiful hazel eyes, a smile that lit up the room, and the most stunning face Kurt had ever seen.

* * *

><p>Mercedes gestured for Blaine and David to step inside.<p>

"Hello," Blaine greeted her. "You must be Mercedes. I've heard so much about you. Only good things, of course."

Mercedes grinned. "Yes, that's me." She turned and yelled, "Kurt, they're here!" Then she looked at Blaine and smiled politely. "He'll be down in a moment."

"Okay, coming!" Blaine heard a boy from upstairs shout in response.

"So..." Mercedes said conversationally. "You're Blaine?"

Blaine nodded. "That I am."

"Mercedes?" Blaine heard the most beautiful voice in the world.

The boy came into view, and Blaine's smile froze on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>So, sorry if you disagree with David and Mercedes as a couple. I thought they would make a pretty good couple, though, so... It worked out the best anyway.<strong>

**Reviews are very much welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**On to chapter two!**_

**Chapter Two**

This boy was the most beautiful person Blaine had ever seen. But Blaine collected himself and stepped forward. "Hello, my name is Blaine."

The boy blinked at him, looked at his hand and hesitantly shook it. "Kurt."

Blaine grinned. "Hello." Blaine managed to remain controlled. Until he saw what Kurt was wearing. "...Whoa."

"What? Is there something wrong? Oh my God, it's my outfit isn't it? You don't like it?" Kurt fretted. He looked down at his outfit, which was very, _very tight_ red jeans with a black long sleeved shirt and a red tie. On his feet, he wore black boots with a slight heel. "I mean... I tried to dress well. You don't know know _how long_ I spent trying to decide on my outfit. It took me two hours just to pick the _shoes_ I wanted... I'm sorry, I'm talking too much, aren't I?" Kurt bit his lip nervously.

"Did you have those jeans _painted on_?" Blaine blurted out.

"You know, I think he did. Why don't you go find out, Blaine?" David snickered.

Blaine tried to look back up at Kurt's face, but failed instantly. His eyes kept trailing back to Kurt's tight pants...

"Um... no," Kurt said, wondering why Blaine would think that.

"Oh. I mean... yeah. So... are we going to go soon?" Blaine changed the subject.

"Yeah! Breadstix!" David took Mercedes' hand and led her to the car.

Blaine offered his hand to Kurt, too, and Kurt took it shyly.

"So..." Blaine started.

"So?"

"You're my date," Blaine said stupidly.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm... ugly... but it looks like we're going to have to do this for the sake of our friends. They're kind of making us. I mean, not that I don't like you! I do! I think you're really hot! But I know you're not into me and stuff, and... I'm going to stop talking now." Kurt bit his lip again. Blaine realized that he seemed to do that a lot, and he couldn't decide if he thought it to be sexy or adorable. He decided that it was both.

"What? You're beautiful! I'm happy you're my date! I'm ecstatic! Don't be sorry!"

"You are?" Kurt looked doubtful.

"Of course!" He opened the car door for Kurt. "Trust me, I probably couldn't get a better date."

* * *

><p>.-.-.-. <em><strong>Kurt and <strong>_**_Mercedes_** .-.-.-.

"So, how's Blaine?" Mercedes whispered in Kurt's ear as they walked to the door of the restaurant.

"He's..." Kurt smiled. "He's amazing, M," he admitted.

Mercedes grinned. "Great! Then we'll be able to do this more often, right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "That's Blaine's decision, too. Not just mine. This is just _one double date_. We were both persuaded by our crazy best friends. He's not my _boyfriend_."

"But he could be," she pointed out.

Kurt nodded slowly, but frowned. "Maybe."

.-.-.-. **_Blaine and David_** .-.-.-.

"I see you staring at Kurt's ass. Don't think I haven't noticed this whole time." David grinned at his friend.

Blaine shrugged. "So? I think he has a nice ass. Is there something wrong with that? He _is_ my date,_ isn't he_?"

David shook his head. "Nothing wrong with it. I'm just glad you like him. He seems nice, and I can see that he likes you, too."

Blaine smiled hopefully. "You think?"

"'Course, Blaine! Don't worry about it. He'll love you. Everyone does."

Blaine laughed. "Not the way I want _Kurt_ to love me."

David nodded understandingly. "Go get him."

Blaine smiled at him thankfully and ran to Kurt. "Hey," he said, tapping him on the shoulder.

He spun around in surprise. "Oh. Hello."

Blaine opened the door for him, and Kurt smiled in return. "Thank you."

"Of course."

David laughed. "Ever the gentleman."

"Shut up," Blaine muttered, though smiling. It was true.

* * *

><p>Kurt found himself completely lost in Blaine's eyes every time they held each others gaze. Blaine was amazing. He was so sweet and kind, and he liked some of the same things Kurt liked... though some of them surprised him.<p>

Blaine loved football, apparently, though he wasn't the best at it. He loved music, especially Katy Perry. His favorite band was Coldplay.

"My favorite song is Peacock," Blaine told Kurt when he asked, grinning when Kurt had laughed so hard his stomach started to hurt.

"Peacock? Really? That's, like, the worst song ever!" Kurt laughed.

Then Blaine frowned. "Well... I mean... sorry."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Well, it's just... I've been trying to be perfect for you... I really want you to like me... I mean... _I_ do. Like _you_, I mean," Blaine admitted.

Mercedes smirked. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. David, why don't you come with me?" she offered.

David looked up. "I'm a guy!" he protested, but he shut up after a stiff glare from Mercedes and followed her.

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "You don't have to act perfect. I like you. A lot."

Blaine grinned. "Cool. I mean, what I was telling you about myself was all true, but I was praying to God that you wouldn't be disgusted or freaked out by it all."

Kurt shook his head. "No. I think you're really sweet. I don't hate you because you like Peacock and Katy Perry. I think it's cute."

"You do?"

"Yeah." Kurt grinned, because Blaine was grinning and he couldn't help but do the same.

"Awesome, so I'm not a complete freak to you?" asked Blaine.

"No, of course not."

Blaine smiled smugly.

"Hey, boys!" Mercedes greeted them as David whimpered behind her.

Kurt laughed. "What the hell did you do to him?"

Mercedes shrugged. "I needed to talk to him."

"Talk? _Talk_? You were totally yelling at me! Worse, you pulled me into the girls bathroom!" David argued.

Mercedes ignored him pointedly, pretending not to hear him. "So, you ready to go? It's about 9:30, so..."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, lets go." He stood up and offered Kurt his hand, in which Kurt took happily.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Kurt," Mercedes tried to pull him inside.<p>

"Hold on, I'll come in soon," Kurt said distractedly, looking at Blaine.

Mercedes caught on and, grinning, nodded and went inside, shutting the door behind her. David was, of course, waiting in the car.

"So..." Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine continued. "I had a lot of fun tonight."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah... so did I."

Kurt stepped forward, closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to Blaine's softly. It didn't deepen, but it was a sweet moment, and Kurt loved it.

When he stepped back, Blaine was looking at him in surprise, though he had responded to the kiss. Blaine hadn't been thinking when he blurted out these next words, but blurt them out he did.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know. I left you all hanging. So sorry. I know, evil, right? Fear not, chapter three will be here soon enough!<strong>

**Thanks for reading! **

**Reviews are very much welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**So... this is chapter three! Hope you guys like it!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked.

Kurt was surprised, but pleased. "Yes. Of course."

Blaine grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not? I really like you. But... you should know that I've never had a boyfriend before, so..." Kurt bit his lip again.

Blaine frowned. "Hey, it's fine. I haven't, either. So... I'll see you later, okay?" Blaine turned and headed for the car.

"Yeah... bye." Kurt smiled and went inside.

Mercedes immediately ran to him. "What happened? Did he kiss you? Details, come on!" She pulled him upstairs to her room, and they both sat on her bed before saying another word. "Well?" She looked impatient.

Kurt grinned. "I kissed him."

"OMG! Then what happened?"

"He asked if I would be his boyfriend," he admitted.

Mercedes squealed with happiness. "That's great, Kurt! And what did you say?"

"'Yes', of course!"

"So... what was it like?" she asked.

"What was what like?"

"The kiss!" she exclaimed.

"Oh! It was wonderful, 'Cedes! I... wow, it was..." Kurt sighed.

Mercedes grinned. "I'm happy for you."

Kurt hugged her tightly. "Thanks, M."

* * *

><p>Kurt was having an amazing dream... involving him and Blaine and lots of kisses.<p>

"Kurt. Kurt!" He heard Mercedes yelling.

He opened his eyes. "...Mercedes?" he said groggily.

Mercedes smirked. "Good dream?"

Kurt looked at her suspiciously. "No... I didn't really dream."

"Boy, don't lie to me! You were talking in your sleep!"

Kurt shot up, wide eyed. "_What?_"

"You were talking in your sleep," Mercedes said again.

"I heard you, but _what did I say_?"

"Well... there wasn't much words. It was more like moaning. The only words you said were, '_Blaine... _**_Blaine_**'. And, yeah, lots of moaning."

Kurt groaned in frustration. "Oh my God! That's so embarrassing!"

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah, it is."

Kurt glared at her. She shrugged. "Just telling the truth. But it's okay. I still love you."

Kurt shook his head. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Wes," Blaine greeted his friend at breakfast.<p>

"Hey, Blaine," Wes chuckled.

Blaine frowned. "What?"

"I heard about your date last night. What was the guy's name? Kurt? Did his lips taste good?" Wes smirked.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "To answer your question, yes. But that's none of your business, so..."

"I think it _is_ my business. I am your best friend, and I think I deserve to hear some details! So, you like him?" asked Wes.

Blaine sighed. "Yes, I do. Very much so."

Wes smiled. "I'm glad. So, you kissed him?"

"_He_ kissed _me_," Blaine corrected.

"Really? That's great! He likes you!"

"Well, yeah. I asked him if he would be my boyfriend..."

"And?" Wes pressed. "What did he say?"

"He said, 'Yes. Of course.'"

"Cool! So, now you're dating?" asked Wes excitedly.

"I guess..."

"You _are_! That's great, Blaine! I'm really happy. You deserve someone. But you've never had a boyfriend. Has he?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. He said he hasn't."

"Hey, Blaine! What are you talking about?" Jeff asked, sitting down beside his best friend, Nick.

"Talking about Blaine's new boyfriend," Wes answered for Blaine, who was opening his mouth to speak.

Blaine glared at Wes, who just shrugged. Jeff and Nick both grinned. "You've got a new boyfriend? That's awesome!" exclaimed Nick.

"Have you kissed yet?" asked Jeff.

"Yes," Blaine told them, grimacing.

"Cool!" Nick noticed Blaine's grimace. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You guys are annoying me," Blaine admitted.

"Well, Blainey, that's what we do, so get used to it," Wes responded happily.

"I told you not to call me that! You know what? I'm not telling you anything about our relationship anymore. If you ever want to know what's going on, you're going to have to either figure it out for yourself, or ask David."

"What? No! I'm sorry! I won't call you that anymore!" Wes shouted, trying to give Blaine an apologetic hug.

Blaine shaked him off. "Nope. You already said it."

"Awe, Blaine, please forgive me!" Wes begged.

"Nope! I'm going to my room, and I'm going to text Kurt." He walked out, leaving Wes to sit there with Nick and Jeff, pouting.

"Is Kurt his boyfriend?" asked Jeff.

Wes nodded sadly. "This sucks. I'm never going to know about their relationship. When they have sex, I won't know, because Blaine's not going to tell me. I'll have to ask David. But it won't be as fun, because I won't be able hear it from Blaine."

"I hear you. We're not his best friends, so he won't tell us, either," Nick nodded.

Wes shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey. Whatcha doin'?<em>**_ -__Blaine_

Kurt smiled at the text and sent a quick reply.

**_Just making breakfast for a hungry little Finny... Finn is my brother _**_-Kurt_

_**You have a brother? **-Blaine_

_**Stepbrother, actually **-Kurt_

"Finn! Breakfast is ready!" Kurt shouted, putting his meal on the table.

"Yay! Thanks, bro!" Finn said cheerfully, sitting down and stuffing his mouth immediately with bacon.

"You welcome. I'm going upstairs." He walked to his room.

**_Cool. I have a little sister who's 8. She's awesome _**_-Blaine_

_**:) Can I meet her sometime? **-Kurt_

_**Sure. She'll love you. She even liked David. That's saying something **-Blaine_

**_Hey, would you maybe want to meet up for coffee today? _**_-Kurt_

**_I'd love to! Where? _**_-Blaine_

_**Meet you at Lima Bean? **-Kurt_

_**Sure. I'll be there in two hours if I leave now. Dalton is in Westerville. **-Blaine_

_**Awe. :( I have to wait two hours? That's too long **-Kurt_

_**How did you survive the night? **-Blaine_

_**I had a very good dream ;) **-Kurt_

Blaine gaped at his phone. Did Kurt mean...

_**So I'm not the only one?** __-Blaine_

_**I guess not. So, two hours? **-Kurt_

_**Yup **-Blaine_

_**I'll be there **-Kurt_

_**Good **-Blaine_

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" David questioned when he saw Blaine running through the hall.<p>

"Lima Bean! See ya!" Blaine kept running.

* * *

><p>"Bye, Finn! If dad gets home before I get back, tell him I should be back by three!" Kurt shouted as he walked downstairs.<p>

Finn looked at him from over the couch. "Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting Blaine at Lima Bean."

"Who the hell is that?" Finn demanded.

"My boyfriend," Kurt said without thinking.

Finn gasped and fell off the couch. Kurt stopped, hearing Finn's muffled, "_Ouch_".

"What?" he asked.

"You have a _boyfriend_?" Finn gaped at him when he got to his feet.

"Yeah. You didn't know? I thought I told you..." Kurt tried to remember ever telling Finn about Blaine, but he must have been wrong, because he couldn't remember.

"No! Kurt, I want to meet him," Finn said firmly.

"What? No!"

"_Yes_. Bring him with you."

"No, Finn. I'm not letting you scare him off. We just met yesterday."

"If he's scared off just because of me, maybe you shouldn't date him anyway." Finn shrugged.

"Fine! I'll consider bringing him. If he says no, I'm not arguing with him, though. Got it? Don't expect anything." Kurt glared at his stepbrother.

"Okay." Finn sat back down on the couch.

Kurt sighed and checked his phone.

_**Almost there, thank God **-Blaine_

_**Hey... do you think you could come to my house instead? I'll make some coffee if you want **-Kurt_

_**Sure, what's your address? **-Blaine_

Kurt quickly responded, giving him his address.

_**Kk, be there in... fifteen minutes, maybe? **-Blaine_

_**Cool. See you in fifteen minutes **-Kurt_

* * *

><p>Kurt heard a knock at the front door. "It's Blaine!"<p>

"I'll get it!" Finn shouted.

"No! Finn, don't you _dare_ open the door!" Kurt was now running to the door, but Finn got there faster, because he was a lot closer to the door than Kurt was.

Finn opened the door and smiled at Blaine, who smiled. "Hi. Are you Finn?" he asked politely.

Finn smirked. "That I am. Please, come in."

Blaine nodded and stepped inside.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER!<strong>

**You're may be wondering what will happen... ****but you'll just have to find out in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Again, reviews are very much welcome!**


End file.
